I love you?
by Weirdly-Attractive
Summary: Sans has been acting weird and you find out he is head over heels for a girl. It's so cute you want to help him out.
Sans X |fem| Reader | I love you?

By: Rachel Mac

I was walking up the stairs toward Sans' room. Papyrus was almost done making spaghetti and had asked me to get Sans for dinner. I was at the door when I noticed it was opened just slightly. This isn't normal! Thinking back Sans hadn't been acting the same all day. I hope he's okay.

After the Skelebrothers had taken me in, I had become very close to both of them. It felt nice to be part of a family again. I knocked on the door to Sans' room. "Sans?" I called lightly. All I could hear was mumbling. I decided to go in, I mean the door _was_ open.

I opened the door and walked into the room. Sans didn't seem to notice me at all. He was pacing back and forth.

"I love you? No, no…that's too direct. I'm in love with you? I like you? Maybe she would take that as I liked her as a friend... Ugh! Why is this so hard?"

"Hey Sans?" At the sound of my voice I saw his hand stretch out towards me and in his eye was a blue light. At the same moment the door slammed shut and locked. He was staring at me with a mix of shock and embarrassment. The blue quickly faded from his eye and hand. He was starting to blush, a dark blue spreading across his cheekbones. Obviously this wasn't how he expected this to play out. He must have thought I was on the other side of the door and was going to lock me out.

"Umm.." I tried to fill the awkward silence. "Papyrus wanted me to get you for dinner."

He hadn't moved since he realized I was inside his room. The tension in the room was starting to grow.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled as he flopped onto his bed.

Nope this was all wrong! Sans was always eating or getting food with me. Something was wrong with him.

"Sans… What's wrong?" I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. "Is it…about a girl?" I was looking at him softly.

"Umm…yeah." His blush deepened and he sat up and pulled his hood over his face, so I couldn't see.

I slightly nudged him. "Hey don't be shy. You can talk to me about anything." I pulled off his hood and smiled at him. "Maybe I can help you figure out how to tell her."

He looked away and blushed. "Ha…you really are determined aren't you, kid?"

"Yes! I won't stop asking until you tell me." I sat back leaning against the wall. "So tell me about her?" I smiled as Sans took a deep breath. He then got comfortable next to me.

"She's…she's perfect." I giggled. He had a dreamy look in his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. He was hopelessly in love. "I wish I had someone like that for me" I thought. "What's she like?"

Sans was broken from a day dream as he looked at me a little dazed. It took him a minute to process what I had said. "Well… she's kind, wouldn't hurt a soul." He winked at me making me giggle at the humor. I talked to Sans on several occasions about life on the surface. I remember telling him how funny it was that humans referred to souls more figuratively while monsters referred to them literally.

"Her eyes are beautiful, breathtaking. They look like shining gems. She thinks I'm funny, always laughing at my jokes. I love to see her smile. Her laugh… I could listen to it all day." He sighed. He had that far off dreamy look in his eyes again. Sans was smiling to himself just thinking about this girl. It was adorable.

"Wow! Looks like you've really fallen for her." I couldn't help but smile at his total infatuation.

"She's the one who's fallen." He looked at me.

"So she likes you back?" I asked a little excited.

"I…" Sans let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know." He looked down for a minute his cheekbones getting a slight tint of blue before looking me back in the eyes.

"And you're trying to figure out how to tell her?"

"Yes. I just… I want her to know how much I care for her… I think I love her."

Aw. That is so sweet! I smiled to myself reminiscing on the last time I had felt that way. It had been a long time ago, before I fell into the Underground which was over a year ago now. I was snapped back to reality by Sans voice.

"What?"

He blushed as I focused my gaze on him. "I asked what do you think I should do. How do I tell her?" His eyes were pleading.

"Well" I breathed out deeply pondering for a moment. "I think you should be direct and clear. Find a moment when the two of you are alone together and just tell her what you think of her. Take her hand, look her in the eyes and just say what you feel. If you're felling brave you could even kiss her to make your point clear." I looked over at the skeleton. He was looking down and seemed deep in thought.

"(Y/N), SANS? DINNER IS READY! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG?" Papyrus yelled impatiently.

"Coming!" I yelled as I slid off the bed and stood up. I looked back to the Sans who was still thinking. "You coming, Lazy bones?" I smiled reaching out a hand to help him up. He looked up and smiled taking my hand. "Yeah I'm coming."

When we were both standing I pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for talking with me" I said. Secretly I liked Sans' hugs most. He was a little shorter than me by a few inches and he was always wearing a fluffy jacket that was warm. "Thanks for the advice. It was helpful." I pulled away and we both smiled and headed down the stairs to go eat dinner with an inpatient Papyrus.

After dinner Papyrus had to go train with Undyne and wouldn't be back until later. It was just Sans and I sitting on opposite ends of the couch watching Mettaton's new movie on the T.V. , it being that or watching static. I didn't mind. I actually wasn't watching I was just thinking. Who was this girl? Did I know her?

I was also thinking back to when I felt that I was in love. I sighed deeply thinking about him. His name was Derek. He was tall, not as tall as Papyrus but tall for a human. His eyes were chocolate brown that were always very striking against his pale skin and auburn hair. He was quiet and sweet. Oh how I miss his smile that made the sun shine a little brighter. I really did love him, but he was my best friend. It was a love that wouldn't break and it wasn't always romantic. Actually it was very platonic since neither one of us wanted to date.

I was lost in my thoughts and hadn't noticed Sans staring at me until I heard him call my name.

"Hmm?" I looked over at him. He was sitting right next to me. When did that happen?

"I asked if you were ok. You seem a bit _star struck_." Sans laughed at his pun. I just shook my head and giggled.

"Always with the puns." I rolled my eyes for effect. "No. I was just lost in thought." I smiled to myself.

"Oh? What about?" Sans raised an eyebrow and turned the T.V off.

"Love." I said and looked at him. His eye were searching me for more of an explanation. Not being able to find one his eye started to ask for one.

"The girl you're so hung up on… just seeing you talk about her reminds of someone I feel that way about." I looked back at the blank T.V. reminiscing on those feelings.

"Oh really? Who?" I thought I heard a twinge of jealousy in his voice. I laughed to myself.

"Why? You jealous?" I teased with a big smile on my face as I looked at him again.

"Yes." My mouth dropped open. I was shocked. He was serious. His eyes were steady and seemed a little defeated.

I wasn't thinking anymore. I was just trying to process what his answer meant. I wasn't having much luck. My brain was on stand by and the silence was growing longer. The longer he looked at me, the more his eyes changed. They turned to shock as he realized he had said his answer out loud and his cheek bones were painted with a brilliant blue. Then they were worried because I hadn't reacted. Now they looked at me with a deep longing.

I was just staring at him dumbfounded. He looked down and grabbed my hands in his. I still hadn't said anything and I still had that dumb bewildered and confused look on my face. When his eyes came up to meet mine again there was an emotion I couldn't place in them. He pulled my hands so that I was leaning forward and he leaned in too.

It was a weird sensation. His teeth against my lips. It happened so fast but it felt like it happened in slow motion. He was kissing me. Sans was kissing me.

Then a light bulb went off in my head. Sans liked ME!

Sans leaned back from the kiss to look at me. I was very red. How did I not notice the signs before? I was such a numbskull!

"(Y/n)… I think you're amazing. I love everything about you. Your laugh, your smile, the way you blush…" He lifted a hand to move my hair behind my ear. "I've always wanted to see the stars on the surface, but when I look into your eyes I know they put them all to shame." I was blushing like mad. What was going on? Was this real? "I want to spend every moment with you. I want to be with you…forever! Because…" He took a deep breath and looked at his hands still holding mine for just a few seconds. "Well because I love you, (y/n)."

I blinked. My mouth hung open. There was so many emotions washing over me it was hard to identify any of them. I looked down at our hands. His boney hands were smooth and somewhat soft as far as bones went. I rubbed my thumbs across the back of his bones.

I smiled and looked up at this skeleton who had just poured his heart to me. I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes. I hadn't even realized that I loved him back until that very moment.

Sans had a concerned look in his eye seeing tears in my eyes. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way." He dropped my hands and his face turned sad, his smile turning into a frown. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll be in my room."

He quickly stood up. I reached out my hand to stop him. "Wait!" Sans turned around to look at me. He was surprised. I stood up and wrapped both my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

I could feel his surprise. It took him a minute to process what I was doing and what it meant. Then I felt his boney arms wrap around me as he started to kiss me back. I was happy. He held me close to him as he started falling backward.

I was startled and my eyes opened wide. I tried to push on his shoulder with one hand for him to let go of me so I could regain my balance when we both landed on his bed.

He nuzzled his teeth into my neck and pulled me closer into him. I giggled as this sign of affection. It was sweet. I just laid on top of him a peaceful silence in the air as he played with my hair.

"I love you." Sans said as he looked at me as if he didn't believe I exisited or that any of this was real.

"I love you too… _Bonehead._ " Sans chuckled as I kissed his cheek.

A few more minutes pasted as we lay there in quiet contentment in each other's arms.

"So… Papyrus is still going to be gone for a while."

I looked up towards Sans with a questioning look. Where was he going with this? Sans had that mischievous grin on his face and an excited look in his eye. I had the feeling he was going to make a pun.

"Do you want to try to get to the _bone zone_?" He winked at me, but I still wasn't sure if he was completely joking or not. I laughed and smiled at this precious dork of mine.

"The only _zone_ I want to be in right now is the nap zone." I laid my head down on his chest. Snuggling up next to him and breathing in deeply.

I felt his ribs bounce as he laughed. He kissed my head. "Whatever you want babe."

A wicked grin crossed my face. "I didn't know you were the submissive type. I'll keep that in mind."

Sans let out a deep chuckle that almost sounded dark. "The only submitting I'll be doing is submitting you to my will."

I blushed and snuggled my face down into his shirt. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Sans chuckled again pulling me closer in his embrace before relaxing again. "I love you" he said with a happy sigh.

"Shhh! ... I love you too." I smiled as I put my arm around him.

He nuzzled my forehead once more before we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
